


Eternal Sunshine

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Back to daily fills!Original Prompt (which was a doozy, I’m only putting the end part):"–tldr; basically a rip off from the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.Bunny and Jack are in a relationship, they fight, and get their memories of each other erased at a place called Lacuna. The next day, they get the sudden urge to go to the place where they first met and meet. They don’t remember everything they had before, and have a fun time together. A tape recording and letter is sent to them later the day (from Lacuna) shows them that they actually were in a relationship and wiped out their memories from a fight. They get frustrated, cause they really like each other and don’t understand what’s going on. Finally, they agree to try again.–Focus on the memories part? I’d love to get a whole lot of fluff and angst for this! Insert anything else you find fitting. Sexy times could be in memories too! I’m sorry for the major rip off from the film. I just watched it and thought that it could actually work for most of my OTPs...[cut for length]"Basically I wrote an end scene with Tooth as a rebel Lacuna employee who’s giving everyone their tapes back. The blacksand element is sad.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 8
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics, JackRabbit Short Fics





	Eternal Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/17/2013.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "If anyone could write a story with this I would love you forever! If you’ve watched the movie, I’d think that Joel would be Bunny and Clementine would be more like Jack, although I really couldn’t care too much over that."

_Jack Frost_ reads one envelope.  
  
_E. Aster Mund_ reads the other.  
  
Tooth places one behind the other over and over again, the heavy gold stationery of the Lacuna company flashing in the light of the setting sun, the border of colorful foil diamonds catching that light and sending it in crazy pinpoints over her face.  
  
There are no addresses on these envelopes, not like the others. Tooth knows where Jack and Aster will be this evening, and they were both local. She doesn’t need to spend any more money on postage—though she doesn’t regret all the one, or, two, or three, or more-dollar charges she paid to send all those bulky gold envelopes with the explanatory letter and the tape for proof to their rightful owners. What was her giant jar of dollar coins going to be for, if not that?  
  
But there had been so many…She makes her way down the boardwalk, beach and crashing sea to her right, all gilded with the reddening rays of the sun. The angle isn’t quite right yet, so she doubles back for a few minutes, spends some time leaning on the salt-stained railing. The sunlight reminds her of the couple that had prompted her to do this in the first place.  
  
Sandy. Kosmo. Oh, they had been prime candidates for the Lacuna procedure. Love turned to hate, neither one willing to take the first step to leave by normal means. Both of them had thought that Lacuna’s methods held the only guarantee that they wouldn’t get back together and hurt each other again.  
  
But that was the problem, wasn’t it? That was what prevented them from being perfect candidates. In the initial therapy, both had admitted that they didn’t want to hurt the other. In the midst of a rage-fueled rant, Kosmo had still called Sandy his “eternal sunshine”. If they hadn’t had the cash up front to pay, maybe the Lacuna therapist would have sent them somewhere else. Somewhere where they could have solved their problems, because for a pair like that, erasing their memories wasn’t going to help. Tooth should have said something when she reviewed the tapes, but she didn’t have much power in Lacuna—unless, like now, she was breaking all their rules.  
  
Sandy and Kosmo had been local too, and Tooth had seen them together one week after their procedures. She had never seen a happier couple. In six months they were applying to have the procedure done again. With the money up front, no one thought too much about the consequences. They qualified.  
  
This had happened three more times. It made Tooth, constantly enmeshed in high technology, believe in true love, and fate. It also made her fear them.  
  
Lacuna had finally stopped accepting their applications when Sandy began to develop expressive aphasia and Kosmo started to show signs of dissociative identity disorder. Tooth had been horrified to listen to their last evaluative tapes. Horrified, but not surprised. The risks of the procedure were downplayed for applicants, and Lacuna didn’t expect people to have it done so many times. But they didn’t prevent it until it was too late. What they had allowed to happen to Sandy and Kosmo had only served to convince her once and for all that taking away memories never really solved any problems, and the problems it caused could not be allowed to potentially happen again.  
  
Tooth looks down the boardwalk. It’s time. A young man with bleached hair approaches from the other end of the boardwalk, while a taller man with prematurely salt-and-pepper hair gets out of an old VW in the beach parking lot.  
  
It’s not quite like in their memories, but it’s close enough. It’s enough to make you believe in fate.  
  
Just before they speak to each other, Tooth hurries up and gives them the envelopes.   
  
“Is this a sales pitch?” Jack asks. “Discount messing with your head? Free erasure of _Troll 2_?”  
  
“No way man, even they couldn’t touch that. It must be for forgetting _Atlas Shrugged_ ,” Aster says, grinning at Jack. He looks back to Tooth. “Seriously, though, what is this?”  
  
“Lacuna made a mistake. And you’re about to—though I’m not going to try and stop you. I think human mistakes need to be made. To keep us human. To keep us growing. The procedure tries to alter that, but it doesn’t really work. And Lacuna’s mistakes only bring pain, not growth. So I’m trying to undo them. Maybe I’m making a human mistake by doing so.”  
  
“Sounds heavy,” Jack says.   
  
Tooth smiles a little. “Very. But it’s pretty clear to me that changing the past doesn’t help, so maybe letting the future take its course will.” She nods at Aster and Jack. “Good luck,” she says, glancing up at the Lacuna skyscraper. “And if I don’t remember you the next time I see you—at least try to remember me, and what I tried to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: urghhhhhh right in the otp feels


End file.
